Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Peter Parker- the series
by Cori.C
Summary: Tony Stark. AKA Iron Man, is the leader of Stark-Industries tries to balance life and work with his husband Steve Rogers AKA Captian America who works for S.H.E.I.L.D and with the Avengers. Their son Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man tries to hide his secret from his parents, while also trying to get through high-school.


Fanfiction: Stony+ Peter

Chapter one

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Nooooo" Peter groaned slapping the top of his alarm clock. "Not again". Steve came bursting in wearing a "kiss the cook" apron, covered in flour. "Come on son! Up! It's your first day of school! We can't afford to pbe late" Steve excitedly ripped the blankets of from on top of his son, revealing a pair of boxers. "No. To tired" Steve puzzled stood folding his sons blankets. He went to bed at 9:45, last night how could he possibly be tired? The truth was Peter. Was Spider-Man. His dad's, they didn't know. The only people who did know where Aunt Natasha, Mary Jane Watson, and his best friend Henry Ridge. Last night, of course out of all nights there had been a break through at the local bank. Not by your run-of-the-mill criminals, but villains. To easy for the Avengers, but to hard for the authorities, so Spidey was perfect for the job. Anyway Peter was out till three in the morning. "Hurry up son and get ready!" Steve set the blankets down and headed back into the kitchen.

Peter had eventually gotten up. He was wearing blue jeans and a athletic shirt. His hair was rustled and he hadn't cared to take a shower even though, he quite honestly smelled like the sewer courtesy of his Spider-Man suit. He slumped down in his seat, his dad Tony sat in front of him reading a newspaper article which behind it held a porn-star magazine, and drinking a coffee. His other dad stood in the kitchen making pancakes, it was a Stark-Rogers household thing to bake when one became worried. "Tired son?" Tony asked sipping his coffee. Peter had his head in his hand and was drooling on the table snoring, "Huh?! No" he replied lifting his head up, only to lowering it back down and falling back to sleep. "PETER!" Tony dropped his newspaper, "Why are you so tired?!" Tony walked over to his son. "I...don't...know" "PETER... TELL ME NOW!" By now Steve had come out of the kitchen and stood next to Tony. "Nothing I'm telling you I'm" -yawn- "fine just a little tired!" Tony puzzled looked at his son. "Go to your room and lay down... Let me talk to your father" Peter walked to his room, hearing the muffled voices of his dad's. Tony slipped on a jacket, "Steve. I'm going to go talk to Pepper, see if J.A.R.V.I.S has any video footage of Peter last night, stay here and talk to him see if he has anything he wants to tell us" Steve nodded as Tony headed out the door.

"Morning . Is there anything I can help you with?" The front desk attendance chirped at Tony. "Get Pepper to my office now!" "Right away sir!". Tony sat at his desk uploading footage while talking to J.A.R.V.I.S. " ! I came as soon as possible! Is everything all right?!" Pepper came bursting in. "No, everything is not all right! My son-" "IS HE ALL RIGHT?!" Pepper burst in. "Maybe. Let me speak woman! He was acting so... So... Lethargic this morning, sleep deprived even and I have to get to the bottom of this, Jarvis you got it downloaded yet?" "92.45% complete sir." Tony snaked his head. "Keep it coming!" Pepper sat at the chairs in front of the desk pulling out her laptop from her purse. "What do you think could be the problem Pepper?" Pepper pulled her tangly hair out her face, "I'm not sure sir".

Meanwhile at home: "Pete, you can tell your old man anything". Wow, he was bringing out the 'old mans'. " I know I'm just..." He looked everywhere, but his dad. " Tony will be home any minute we can end the you getting in trouble part and, and, you can just tell me now!" The door burst in. "PETER HAYDEN PARKER! EXPLAIN THIS NOW!" Tony came in showing a picture of what appeared to be Spider-Man crawling out Peter Parkers window. "I can explain Dad!" "NO" Tony thrust the Stark-pad on the table, "YOU, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?! THERE IS MORE AT STAKE HERE YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE! PETER IMAGINE HOW BAD YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!?" Steve picked up the device and looked at the picture, "Peter?!" He sounded offended and hurt. "I'm sorry" Peter tried, it the words where caught in his throat. "J.A.R.V.I.S!" An a outsmarted voice popped up. "Yes, sir!". Tony took a deep breath. "Lock all windows and door Peter will not leave this house without supervision! Put on the automated-" he hated to say it, but "Child-locks. The thumbprint technology will only Steve and I exit and enter this house. Unless I say otherwise is that understood?!" J.A.R.V.I.S replied "Yes sir locks on now!" "And for you Parker we are VERY disappointed in you!" Steve got up from his sons bed "Peter. Why?!" He grabbed Tony's hand and they walked out the door together, "I'm sorry?" Peter tried, but it didn't work.

FanFic: Stony+ Peter

Chapter two

It had bee a few days since the last... Disturbance we will call it. In the Stark-Rogers household. Peter had been on full lock down mode. While Tony was at work Steve tried to cheer up Peter who had been staying in his room, looking through textbooks given to him by his school so he wouldn't fall behind. Steve knocked on the door, "can I come In Pete?" He asked creaking open the door. Peter didn't answer so Steve walked in to find his son gone. "PETER?! WHERE ARE YOU" Steve searched around his son ginormous room. The window was left cracked open a slight breeze was blowing in. "Jarvis! Call Tony Now! Tell him Peter has escaped and he took those damn web-shooters!" Steve hated cussing, but right now was urgent. "Hemmlp meh!" A muffled voice came from J.A.R.V.I.S. Steve ran up to the automatic device which had a speaker that had webbing surrounded it. Steve ripped it off. "Yes sir, calling Tony now!" Steve ran to his closet and quickly got on his Captain America suit. Ashe was slipping on his mask his phone rang. It was Tony. " Steve! Our son?! Where is he?!" Steve grasped his phone "I don't know! Get the Avengers we need to find him!"

By now Tony, Steve and the rest of the Avengers where looking for Peter. "Why would he run away like that?" Natasha AKA Black Widow ran into Starks office. Tony was looking at the computer screens in his Iron Man suit. Video surveillance systems where placed around all of New York, they were bound to find Peter somewhere. "Well I sorta-" Steve came in. "We sorta kinda," Steve started. "Well... He... I... The... Spider... Danger" Tony burst out. "Peters Spider-Man!" They where gasps heard by everyone but Bruce AKA the Hulk. "Sorry" Bruce started, " I am his favorite uncle, I designed the web shooters". Before anyone could argue J.A.R.V.I.S. Said. "We have spotted the spider-Peter near the Statue Of Liberty" Tony zoomed in the camera to see a young teenage boy sitting on top of the statues crown. "Letha go get him!" Tony lifted from the ground ready to burst out the window . But Natasha held his foot down "let Bruce And I get Pete." She said, "and we can't afford to break,yet another window Tony" she looked at him sincerely. Then turned to Steve, "we will get him back safely I promise. Come on Bruce we have to get there before he gets hurt!"

Bruce and Natasha got to the Statue in a matter of minuets. Peter sat on top of his head buried In his hands. "Bruce you go up there first" Natasha hissed. Bruce sighed. And scrambled his tiny, meek, self up the statues face. "Hey Squirt" Peter jumped three feet in the air. "Uncle Bruce!... You gave me a fright". Bruce climbed up to the crown and sat next to Peter. "So... They found out" Bruce started. "At the wrong time in the wrong way" Peter sighed. "Who else did pops tell you to bring." Bruce blushed. "Just aunt Tasha". Peter grunted as Black widow did a flip up to the statue of liberty crown. "Peter... At least we didn't bring Uncle Thor". Peter sighed. "Yeah sure. Well you can tell my dads I'm not coming home. Ever.". Natasha sat in front of Bruce and Peter. "Peter" Bruce concerned, tried to convince the kid otherwise."you gotta come home sometime" Peter shook his head. "Never" Natasha ran her fingers through his hair, "kiddo..." She looked at him, her had turned to the side. "Pete. They will never stop loving you they just want to keep you safe". She stretched out that last part. "I've got freaking spider powers?! I don't need America and iron to watch after me!" Natasha sighed. "You at least need to talk to them. Come we are going back to Stark Tow-" "NO" Peter screamed. "You wouldn't understand!" He attempted to jump away from his uncle and aunt, but Bruce's quick reflexes caught Peter by the ankle. "Sorry Pete- Tasha handcuff him." Natasha reluctantly slipped the cuffs on Peter, and they started to take him back to Stark-towers.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal the rest of the avengers. "THINE NEPHEW IS A SPIDER-MAN" Thor embraced Peter In a hug nearly choking the poor child. "Thor I'm fine" Peter said squirming away. "Peter!" Steve ahead his so close tears arousing to his eyes. "NEVER! DO THAT AGAIN!" He looked at his sons hands. "They where necessary" Natasha said walking up to hawkeye and pecking a kiss on his cheek. Tony stood in the far back fiddling with his computer. "He's taking after Tony". Hawkeye chuckled. Tony turned around and walked up to his son. "Petey." Natasha took off the handcuffs. "Dad". Tony hugged his child "I'm sorry I was so harsh. You. You. Can be Spider-Man. The city needs you" he choked up. "We all need you" he pushed his arms out so his son was looking him in the eyes "I love you" Steve stepped in. "Me to Pete". Bruce stood up from his chair "we all love you Pete" there was a nod of agreement around the room, all except for Thor who thundered "MY NEPHEW IS AN ARACHNID CHILD".


End file.
